Jake
by GirlsWillBeGirls
Summary: Rose is op de vlucht voor de volgelingen van Voldemort. Als ze dan een merkwaardig dier tegenkomt lijkt haar leven al helemaal op zijn kop te staan. En wat als iemand die ze als vriend beschouwt geheimen blijkt te hebben?
1. Proloog

Jake

Met mijn verhaal _She Is Macho_ is het niet gelukt, maar ik hoop dat me dat vergeven is. In dit verhaal heb ik meer vertrouwen, maar we zullen zien hoever ik kom.

Ik kan niet teveel verklappen van het plot, want dan is de verassing ervan af. Zoals altijd: JK Rowling is niet mijn tweede persoonlijkheid, dus ik eigen me geen van haar ideeën toe. Amen.

**Jake.**

**Proloog**

Haastige voetstappen klonken door een verlaten winkelstraat. Een gedaante gehuld in kap en mantel wandelde snel door de smalle straatjes, zonder een duidelijk doel voor ogen. Het enige wat ze wilde was kwijtraken, afschudden. Ze ging nog iets harder lopen en rende uiteindelijk de straten door. Opeens stond ze stil en leek ingespannen te luisteren.

De vrouw betrad een groezelig uitziend café, waar nog maar weinig mensen aanwezig waren. Dicht bij het raam zat een man met een groot bord met een dampende substantie voor zijn neus. Hij nam er grote happen van en het eten scheen hem te bevallen. De vrouw keek het café even rond, zag niemand anders dan de man bij het raam en liep toen met grote passen naar de bar. Onder haar mantel hield ze haar toverstok krampachtig vast.

"Zijn er nog kamers over?" vroeg ze aan de barman. Haar stem klonk zacht en vriendelijk, het tegenovergestelde van wat je zou verwachten van een verdacht persoon gehuld in kap en mantel. De barman, een nors uitziend persoon met een hoop klittend haar, knikte bruusk en begeleidde de vrouw naar een trap achter bar, die naar de eerste verdieping leidde. Hij wees haar op de deur van haar kamer en stampte toen weer naar beneden.

De vrouw ging de kamer binnen en bekeek deze even grondig als ze met de ruimte eronder had gedaan. Toen ze zichzelf ervan verzekerd had dat de kust veilig was, deed ze haar kap af en onthulde haar gelaat. Ze had een bleek gezicht, hoge jukbeenderen en lang zwart haar, waar een deel van haar gezicht achter verborgen was. Haar ogen waren donkerbruin, bijna zwart. Ze ontdeed zich van haar mantel en gooide het over een stoel. Daarna ging ze op het bed zitten. De kamer was simpel ingericht. Er stond een bed, een kast en een stoel met een bureau. Er was een deur die naar de gang leidde en een deur naar de badkamer. De vrouw opende de tweede genoemde deur en ging de badkamer binnen. Er was een douche en een toilet, en alles zag er uiterst verwaarloosd uit. De vrouw zuchtte en zette de douche aan. Die sputterde even en moest helemaal opengedraaid worden voor er een behoorlijke straal water uitkwam, wat ook nog eens koud was.

Weer ontsnapte er een zucht van haar lippen, maar toen begon ze zich toch uit te kleden. Een douche zou haar goed doen, warm of niet. Na een uiterst korte douche kroop ze in het bed, wat erg hard was. De veren waren goed voelbaar. Na een tijdje onrustig te hebben gedraaid viel de vrouw uiteindelijk toch in slaap.

**Reviews, reviews? xoxo**


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

"Belachelijk dat ze die kinderen nog steeds buiten laten spelen, zeker in deze tijden!" zei een oudere vrouw afkeurend, doelend op een groepje kinderen dat zich verdrong voor de etalage van het Zwerkbalparadijs. Rose drong zich langs de vrouw heen en liep gestaag verder. Ze wist niet waar ze heen moest, enkel dat ze moest blijven lopen. Als zijn volgelingen haar te pakken kregen zou ze er geweest zijn. Om nog maar te zwijgen over wat Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden zelf met haar zou doen.

Ze keek naar de grond en trok haar kap nog iets verder over haar hoofd. Ze was zo druk bezig dat ze niet zag dat er iemand recht op haar af liep, die kennelijk net zo erg met zichzelf bezig was. Met een aardige klap liepen ze tegen elkaar op.

"Sorry," mompelde Rose, zonder op te kijken. Ze wilde doorlopen toen ze ineens een hand op haar schouder voelde. Onwillekeurig ging er een rilling over haar rug heen en met een rug draaide ze zich om. Onder haar mantel greep ze haar toverstok nog wat steviger vast. Ze kende het gezicht van de persoon die voor haar stond niet, maar je kon het nooit zeker weten.

Het was een jongeman van haar leeftijd. Hij had zwart haar en een kromme neus. Zijn donkere ogen versmalden zich toen hij haar zag en hij keek haar schattend aan. Hij had haar schouder losgelaten toen ze zich omdraaide, maar nu greep hij haar pols weer. Rose probeerde zich tevergeefs los te rukken. Waarom merkte niemand dat ze in de problemen zat? Diep in de problemen waarschijnlijk? Nu raakte ze echt in paniek en trok haar toverstok. Ze stak de man zowat een oog uit, maar het kon haar vrij weinig schelen.

"Ik weet dat je me niets doet, Rose," zei de man. Rose vroeg maar niet hoe hij zijn naam kende, dat scheelde haar waarschijnlijk weer heel wat vervelende minuten. Ze hield haar toverstok nog steeds op hem gericht, maar hij keek er enkel minachtend naar. Hij had haar pols nog steeds in een stevige greep.

"Wat moet je?"

"Tutut. Je bent al heel wat minder aardig dan een paar minuten geleden, is het niet?" Het was geen vraag, en dus ging Rose er niet op in. De man praatte rustig verder. "Ik heb opdracht gekregen je op te sporen en mee te nemen, dus dat doe ik dan ook."

Nog voor hij een verdwijnselbeweging kon maken gilde Rose: "_Paralitis_!" De spreuk raakte de jongeman tussen de ogen en hij viel als een slap hoopje op de grond. Schichtig keek Rose om zich heen en zag dat de winkelende mensen haar nu wél opgemerkt hadden. Er was al aardig wat paniek ontstaan, mensen renden heen en weer en kinderen gilden. Zonder nog verder na te denken verdwijnselde Rose, voordat de mensen van het Ministerie van Toverkunst aanwezig zouden kunnen zijn.

Ze had niet goed kunnen mikken in haar haast, dus het was een verassing toen Rose weer verscheen in een zo te zien verlaten, dichtbegroeid bos. De bomen stonden dicht op elkaar zodat er maar vrij weinig licht tussendoor kwam. Vermoeid en nog nahijgend zakte Rose tegen een dikke eik aan en sloot haar ogen. Ze werd het zat om zo te moeten leven, op de vlucht voor alles en iedereen. En dat allemaal door een loze belofte die haar vader jaren geleden had gemaakt aan zijn meester.

"_Je hebt wát gedaan?" _

_Een woedende vrouwenstem klonk uit de woonkamer van het ouderwetse herenhuis. De vrouw had donker haar, een bleke huid en blauwe ogen, die op dit moment woedend samengeknepen waren. Ze keek in de richting van een gedrongen man die een lange zwarte mantel droeg en zich zo te zien helemaal niet op zijn gemak voelde._

"_Schat, je begrijpt het niet, ze krijgt een goed tehuis, zo heeft ze een toekomst!" De man sprak zijn vrouw aan met een zachte en enigszins trillende stem. Hetgeen wat hij zei klonk totaal niet overtuigend, alsof hij er zelf niet eens helemaal achter stond. De vrouw leek zowat te ontploffen van woede toen ze deze woorden hoorde._

"_Een goed tehuis? Een goed tehuis? Bij hém? Ik vermoord mijn eigen dochter nog liever dan dat ik haar onderbreng bij de Heer van het Duister!" siste de vrouw. Ze moest zichzelf duidelijk inhouden om haar man de nek niet om te draaien, maar hield zich in om haar dochter, waarvan ze dacht dat ze rustig lag te slapen._

_Niets was minder waar. Het meisje was wakker geworden van de thuiskomt van haar vader, die ze al dagen niet had gezien. Haar vader bleef wel vaker lang weg, maar nooit zo lang als deze keer. Ze was van plan geweest om de woonkamer binnen te stormen om hem te omhelzen, maar had toen woedende stemmen gehoord. Nu stond ze op de onderste trede van de trap en luisterde met ingehouden adem naar de ruzie tussen haar ouders._

"_Je eigen dochter vermoorden? Kom nou, Estelle. Je weet dat de Heer van het Duister het beste opheeft met onze kleine meid. En hij hoeft haar pas te hebben als ze afgestudeerd is, eerder niet. Ze kan tegen die tijd best op zichzelf passen, lieverd," zei de man. Hij klonk al wat zelfverzekerder en was er zichtbaar zeker van dat zijn vrouw wel zou bijtrekken._

"_Ik wil niet dat mijn dochter óók een dooddoener word. Ik hoop dat je dat begrijpt. Ik zal met haar vluchten als het nodig is, maar haar uitleveren aan hém is wel het laatste wat ik zou overwegen," zei de vrouw op een toon alsof de zaak nu gesloten was. "Als je het niet erg vind, ga ik nu slapen." _

_De vrouw liep naar de deur die van woonkamer scheidde van de hal, en het meisje wat op de onderste traptrede had staan luisteren vluchtte naar boven, voordat haar moeder haar kon betrappen. _

Enkele dagen na dit gesprek was Rose's moeder dood aangetroffen in haar studeerkamer. Verraden door haar eigen man. Rose was naar Zweinstein gegaan, met de gedachte dat ze zich aan zou moeten sluiten bij de Heer van het Duister zodra ze was afgestudeerd. Eerst had ze gehoopt dat haar vader wel zou bijtrekken, dat hij zou zeggen dat het niet meer hoefde, dat ze een baan bij het Ministerie kon nemen en dat hij een huis voor haar zou kopen. Maar deze uitspraken bleven uit en Rose had een besluit genomen. Ze was gevlucht zodra de Zweinsteinexpress was aangekomen bij perron 9 ¾. Nu was ze al twee jaar constant op de vlucht. Ze was al in verschillende landen geweest, had zelfs overwogen om naar Amerika te emigreren, maar wilde haar thuisland niet achterlaten. Ze was gehecht aan Engeland, aan het weer, de mensen en de natuur.

Rose opende haar ogen toen ze een geluid hoorde, niet ver van haar vandaan. Het was het geluid van hoeven, van een hert of misschien een paard. Rose keek zoekend om zich heen, of ze misschien ergens een teken van lezen zag. Een tijd lang zag ze niets, tot ze iets wits in het oog kreeg, iets wits wat steeds groter werd. Het dier kwam naar haar toe galopperen, met opgeheven hoofd en de oren in de nek. Rose trok haar toverstok en sprong op, klaar om in de aanval over te gaan.

Het dier kwam nog steeds met grote galopsprongen dichterbij en Rose zag dat het een paard was. Een schitterend sneeuwwitte hengst die zo te zien zwaar nijdig was. De aanblik van Rose's toverstok leek het dier niets te doen. Het kwam een paar meter voor Rose slippend tot stilstand en gooide zijn voorbenen in de lucht. Toen bleef hij staan, zwaar adem halend. Het paard hield zijn hoofd schuin en keek Rose met één donker oog aan.

Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren, maar toen liet het dier zijn hoofd zakkend en snuffelde aan het gras voor zijn voeten. Zijn oren gingen naar voren en hij begon rustig te grazen. Verbaasd liet Rose haar toverstok zakken en keek het paard schattend aan. Er was niets bijzonders aan het paard, het was geen eenhoorn, voor zover Rose kon zien. Het scheen een ontsnapt paard te zijn, want hij zag er perfect verzorgd uit. Niets wees erop dat het hier al maanden of misschien zelfs wel jaren rondzwierf. Toen ze zichzelf ervan verzekerd had dat er niets gevaarlijks aan het paard was, stopte Rose haar toverstok in haar zak en deed ze een stap naar het paard toe, die nog steeds rustig graasde en af en toe ontspannen met zijn staart zwiepte. Alleen zijn oren wezen erop dat het paard Rose nog niet was vergeten. Hij draaide er onrustig mee, alsof hij alle geluiden uit de omgeving in zich op wilde nemen.

Rose deed nog een stap naar het paard toe, en toen nog een en nog een. Ze bleef rustig naar het paard toe lopen tot ze hem bijna aan kon raken. Ze bleef twijfelend staan. Het paard had niet gereageerd op haar bewegingen, maar Rose was bang dat hij er vandoor zou gaan als ze hem aanraakte. Op een of andere manier wilde ze dat het dier bij haar bleef.

Zo bleef ze een tijdje staan, met haar hand in de lucht, klaar om het paard aan te raken. Rose schrok verschrikkelijk toen het paard ophield met grazen en haar aankeek. Ze zag geen angst in de ogen, het was bijna alsof het paard haar gerust wilde stellen, aan wilde moedigen. Zonder verdere twijfel raakte Rose het paard aan.

Hij was verassend warm en zijn huid voelde aan als babyhaartjes. Rose aaide het paard over zijn rug, over zijn nek en krabbelde hem uiteindelijk achter zijn oren. Het paard hinnikte zachtjes en duwde met zijn zachte neus tegen haar's schouders. Rose zocht op de rug van het paard naar iets van een brandmerk, maar kon niets vinden. Wel vond ze net achter zijn rechteroor een tatoeage, of iets wat erop leek. Er stond in sierlijke en piepkleine letters 'Jake' gegraveerd.

"Rare naam voor een paard," mompelde Rose. "Wat zo heet je toch hè. Je heet toch Jake?" Het paard hinnikte schel en stampte met zijn voorbenen op de grond, wat Rose als een 'ja' beschouwde. Ze aaide Jake even afwezig over zijn neus en nam toen een besluit. Het paard zag er verzorgd uit, dus hij moest hier ergens dichtbij op stal staan. Ze had dringend iets te eten nodig, en het paard had straks waarschijnlijk ook wel trek in zijn avondeten.

"Breng me naar je huis," mompelde Rose tegen het paard. Op een of andere manier twijfelde ze er niet aan of het paard kon haar begrijpen. Ze leek nu echter teleurgesteld te worden. Het paard bewoog zich niet, maar bleef haar aankijken met zijn donkere ogen.

Rose zuchtte diep. Hoe had ze ook zo dom kunnen zijn om te denken dat een paard haar wel naar zijn thuis kon brengen? Ze begon van het paard weg te lopen, en het paard verbaasde haar voor de zoveelste keer door haar op de voet te volgen.

"Weet je niet meer waar je woont?" vroeg Rose geïrriteerd. Ze begreep niet waarom ze met het paard praatte. En waarom volgde hij haar? De hengst vond kennelijk dat er geen reden was om chagrijnig te zijn en gaf haar een duwtje in haar rug, zodat Rose gedwongen was verder te lopen. Het paard stapte naast haar mee, galoppeerde af en toe een eindje vooruit en gaf dan een speelse bok alsof hij wilde zeggen: 'Schiet een beetje op, ik wil naar huis!'

Na wat uren leek werd het bos iets lichter. De bomen stonden minder dicht op elkaar en Rose hoorde vogels kwetteren. Kennelijk was ze ergens op het platteland beland, want nergens was het geluid van auto's of mensen te horen. De hengst liep nog steeds naast haar, met zijn hoofd dicht bij de grond. Het was bijna alsof hij sloop en Rose kon zich niet herinneren dat ze ooit een paard had gezien wat zo lichtvoetig kon lopen. Alles aan het paard was vreemd, van zijn naam tot de manier waarop het dier liep. Rose had weinig verstand van paarden, maar kon wel zien dat deze hengst niet was zoals de paarden die je bij boerderijen zag.

Ze kwamen aan bij een breed pad. Er waren verschillende bandensporen te zien en dat gaf Rose weer een beetje hoop. Ze liep het pad op en volgde het. Uiteindelijk kwam ze bij het einde van het bos en zag ze alleen nog maar weilanden. Ergens in de verte was een klein dorpje te zien.

"Nou Jake, het is je gelukt. We zijn weer terug in de bewoonde wereld," zei Rose en ze draaide zich om, in de veronderstelling dat het paard nog steeds achter haar aan sjokte. Maar ze werd teleurgesteld. De sneeuwwitte hengst was nergens meer te vinden, hoe ze hem ook zocht en roep. Rose voelde zich een beetje triest toen ze het pad verder volgde naar het dorpje. Kennelijk wilde het paard zijn veilige plekje in het bos niet opgeven en was hij hem daarom gesmeerd. Het was echter wel raar dat Rose geen hoefgeklepper had gehoord, want hoewel het paard erg zacht kon lopen, was het zeker niet geluidloos.


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

Hoofdstuk 2

_Bedankt voor de reacties! __Hier is hoofdstuk 2, hope you like it (;_

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Het dorp leek uitgestorven, op een paar ontsnapte kippen na. Rose liep langs een kleine kerk, die tot de grond toe was afgebrand. Een rilling gleed over haar rug toen ze besefte dat de dooddoeners hier bezig waren geweest. Ze overwoog even om in een van de huizen op zoek te gaan naar wat te eten, maar wilde geen lijken tegen komen en deed het dus maar niet. Ze liep verder het pad af en kwam aan bij een grote boerderij, die nog helemaal intact was, in tegenstelling tot de andere huizen in het dorp.

Rose liep om de boerderij heen en ontdekte een paar paardenstallen aan de achterkant. De stallen stonden allemaal wagenwijd open, alsof iemand ze met veel kracht had opengesmeten. De paarden was of ontsnapte, of ze waren geëvacueerd. Rose keek omhoog naar het woonhuis en vroeg zich af waarom dit huis niet was afgebrand of verwoest. Misschien hadden de dooddoeners het over het hoofd gezien? Rose besloot om binnen een kijkje te gaan nemen, ze moest toch echt iets eten.

De voordeur zat op slot, maar bij de achterdeur had Rose meer geluk. De deur ging krakend open toen ze er tegenaan leunde, en na enige twijfel liep Rose de keuken in. De ruimte zag er aardig bewoond uit, buiten dat er overal een laag stof op lag. Tenminste, bijna overal.

Rose's blik bleef hangen op een bord in de gootsteen, wat zo te zien nog niet lang geleden was gebruikt. Er lag geen stof op en de etensresten waren nog niet bedorven. Het duurde even voordat het tot Rose doordrong dat er nog iemand moest zijn in het huis. Ze draaide zich snel om en wilde de achterdeur weer uitgaan, maar haar weg werd versperd. Vliegensvlug trok Rose haar toverstok, en de persoon in de deuropening hield verdedigend zijn handen in de lucht.

"Rustig meisje, ik doe je niets. Kalm aan, straks verwond je nog iemand," zei de man in de deuropening rustig. Hij was lang en nog niet zo oud. Hij ogen waren bruin en zijn haar was lichtblond, bijna wit. Rose liet haar toverstok langzaam zakken maar stopte hem niet weg. De man scheen echter te denken dat ze hem niets zou aandoen en liep verder de keuken in. "Mag ik vragen wat je in mijn keuken doet?"

Rose negeerde die vraag. "Hoe heb je het overleefd? Waarom is jouw huis nog intact en zijn de andere huizen verwoest?" vroeg ze snel, haar toverstok nog steeds opgeheven.

"Ik was toevallig in het bos toen het dorp werd aangevallen. Waarschijnlijk hebben de dooddoeners gevonden wat ze zochten voordat ze aan mijn huis begonnen, anders was het ook wel verwoest," zei de man rustig. Hij liep naar de kraan, vulde de fluitketel met water en zette hem op het gasfornuis. Hij haalde een toverstok uit zijn broekzak en porde even onder de ketel, tot er vlammen verschenen. "Ook thee? En stop die toverstok alsjeblieft weg, ik word er een beetje nerveus van."

Rose stopte haar toverstok in haar zak en zei dat ze wel wat thee lustte. Er viel een lange stilte tot de fluitketel floot en de man het hete water in kopjes begon te schenken. "Wil je suiker in je thee?" vroeg de man. Hij praatte alsof Rose gezellig bij hem op de thee was en niet in had gebroken en hem had bedreigd met haar toverstok.

"Nee, geen suiker." Rose volgde de man naar de woonkamer, die al even stoffig was. Er was een ouderwetse haard en mooi bewerkt hout, wat er oud en verweerd uitzag. Er stonden verschillende foto's op de schouw, maar de foto's waren bijna onzichtbaar door de laag stof die erop lag. Verder stonden er twee grote bankstellen in de kamer. Ze stonden tegenover elkaar en in het midden stond een klein tafeltje. Dicht bij de haard stond een gemakkelijke stoel, die zo te zien het meest gebruikt werd.

"Sorry voor de rommel," zei de man, en hij schoof een paar boeken en een kat van de bank. "Ik kom hier zo min mogelijk. Eigenlijk slaap en eet ik alleen in dit huis, voor de rest ben ik zoveel mogelijk weg."

Met een zwaai van zijn toverstok ging de haard aan en knapperde er al snel een lekker warm haardvuur. Ondanks dat Rose het nog niet koud had gehad, was het heerlijk om de warmte van de haard op haar gezicht te voelen. Ze pakte haar thee aan de van de man, die tegenover haar was gaan zitten.

"Zo, vertel me nu maar eens hoe je heet en wat je hier doet."

"Ik heet Rose en ik ben hier per toeval gekomen," zei Rose. Ze stopte even. Zou ze hem vertellen over het mysterieuze paard? Nee, dan zou hij haar waarschijnlijk gelijk wegsturen omdat hij dacht dat ze gek was. "Ik was eigenlijk op zoek naar iets te eten. Ik dacht dat dit huis net als de anderen onbewoond was."

"Ah, en je dacht natuurlijk dat er hier de minste kans was om een paar lijken tegen te komen," knikte de man. "Slim gedacht. Mijn naam is trouwens Jake, voor als het je interesseert. Jake Daniels."

Rose staarde hem even met open mond aan, bedacht toen dat dat waarschijnlijk nogal dom stond en nam een slok van haar dampende thee. Ze verbrandde haar tong en hoestte en proestte. Jake moest – heel begrijpelijk – om haar lachen.

"Waarom schrik je zo. Van mijn naam? Ik ben geen berucht persoon, als je dat misschien denkt," zei Jake en hij keek Rose schattend aan. Die schudde beslist haar hoofd, nadat ze was uitgehoest.

"Nee, het is enkel – ik kwam op mijn weg hier naartoe een paard tegen. Een mysterieus paard. En hij heette ook Jake," zei Rose, en direct toen ze uitgesproken was begreep ze hoe dom het klonk. Hoe kon ze nou weten dat het paard Jake heette? Dom, dom, nou dacht hij zeker dat ze gestoord was.

"Een paard? Ja, die heb ik hier geloof ik wel vaker gezien. Maar hoe weet je zo zeker dat het beest Jake heet?" vroeg Jake een beetje spottend. Rose haalde haar schouders op en probeerde nog eens een slok te nemen van haar thee, dit keer zonder haar tong te branden. Ze blies zacht in de bruine substantie, waar nog steeds een hete damp vanaf kwam.

"Hij had een brandmerk. En het zei: 'Jake'. Ik nam aan dat hij zo heette."

"Begrijpelijk," vond Jake. Hij ging er verder niet op in. Ze dronken in stilte hun thee, Jake uit het raam starend. Rose keek geïnteresseerd door de kamer heen en probeerde de foto's op de schouw iets beter te bekijken. Ze dacht dat het onbeleefd was om dichterbij te gaan kijken en dus bleef ze zitten op de bank, tegenover Jake.

Ze vroeg zich af waar ze naartoe moest gaan. Terug naar de grote stad leek haar geen goed idee, aangezien de dooddoeners daar naar haar op zoek waren geweest. En het leek haar onwaarschijnlijk dat ze nog een keer zouden zoeken in een stad waar ze eerder niets hadden gevonden. Of juist wel iets? Jake had gezegd dat ze hadden gevonden wat ze zochten. Schattend keek Rose in de richting van Jake, die nog steeds uit het raam staarde en af en toe een slok nam van zijn thee. Hij scheen niet op te merken dat ze naar hem keek.

Bij nader inzien leek hij veel jonger dan Rose in de eerste instantie had gedacht. Hij had een jong gezicht en er waren nog geen rimpels te zien. Rose schatte hem tweeëntwintig, misschien zelfs jonger. Rose betwijfelde ook of dit huis werkelijk van hem was. Waarschijnlijk was het van zijn ouders geweest en waren zij gestorven tijdens de aanval van de dooddoeners of zelfs eerder. Aan de staat van het huis te zien had Jake na hun sterven niet veel meer gedaan aan het huishouden.

"Zijn je ouders al lang dood?" vroeg Rose. Ze had een besluit genomen en vroeg Jake wat ze dacht. Hij keek haar peinzend aan en glimlachte toen. Het was een bevrijdende lach en Rose lachte terug.

"Ben ik zo doorzichtig?" grinnikte hij. "Inderdaad, dit huis was van mijn ouders. Mijn moeder deed altijd het huishouden en ik hield mijn vader op het land of ging naar school. Ik ben nooit een ster geweest in huishoudelijke klussen. Maar, nu ik heb verteld over mezelf ben ik eigenlijk wel erg benieuwd naar de reden dat jij hier in je eentje rondzwerft op zoek naar iets te eten."

"Ik ben bang dat ik daar niet helemaal eerlijk in kan zijn," zei Rose. Ze zette haar inmiddels lege kopje neer op de tafel in het midden van de twee banken en keek er even peinzend naar. Toen richtte ze haar blik weer op Jake. "Ik kan nu eenmaal niemand vertrouwen."

Jake knikte bruusk, en Rose zag dat hij niet beledigd was. Integendeel, hij stond op en wenkte dat ze mee moest komen. Rose volgde hem naar de gang, de trap op naar de eerste verdieping van het grote huis. De trap was net als de schouw van de openhaard in hout uitgesneden en zag er ook erg oud uit. Aan de muren hingen een aantal foto's en één enkel schilderij, van een oude man met een grote haakneus en een snorretje, die met zijn kin op zijn borst lag te slapen.

Jake opende de deur van een kleine slaapkamer. Er stond een bed en een kast, en er was een groot raam waardoor je de grote weilanden kon zien. Helemaal in de verte zag Rose een stuk bos, en onwillekeurig moest ze weer aan de mysterieuze hengst denken. Toen de menselijke Jake begon te praten drukte ze die gedachtes weg en richtte haar aandacht op de Jake die naast haar stond.

"Hier kan je slapen, als je wilt. Ik zal wat eten voor je maken, want je zal wel uitgeput zijn. Je mag hier blijven zolang je wilt, ik ben wel toe aan een beetje gezelschap." Hij glimlachte en ik knikte. Ik deed mijn mantel los en legde hem op het bed.

"Bedankt," zei ik gemeend en ik keek Jake glimlachend aan. "Het is lang geleden dat er iemand zo vriendelijk tegen me deed."

Hij grijnsde. "Geen probleem, jongedame. Nu, aan het eind van de gang is de badkamer, je zult daar ook best een handdoek vinden. Je moet maar niet letten op het stoffigheidgehalte, en als je dat wel doet zou ik zeggen; doe er wat aan!" Jake knipoogde en deed de deur achter zich dicht, mij achterlatend in de kleine, lichte kamer. De muren waren lichtblauw geschilderd en aan de wand boven de kledingkast hing een schilderij van wat zo te zien de boerderij was in zijn gloriejaren.

Rose liep naar de deur die haar was gewezen en hoorde Jake rommelen in de keuken beneden. Ze deed de deur open en zag een klein, simpel ingerichte badkamer. Er was een douche, een bad en een wastafel en daarnaast stond een smalle kast, waar Rose een handdoek vond. Ze keek naar de douche en hoopte vurig dat hier wel warm water uitkwam. Ze draaide de deur stevig in het slot, legde haar toverstok op de rand van de wastafel en begon zich uit te kleden. Ze stapte onder de hete douche en stond een half uur lang te genieten onder warme straal. Ze kwam pas weer uit de douche toen de hele kamer in nevel was gehuld en Rose alleen haar eigen handen nog kon zien. Ze droogde zich af met de handdoek en keek toen even met een vies gezicht naar het gewaad die ze nu al zo'n lange tijd droeg.

Met een verbeten gezicht liep ze naar de wastafel en pakte haar toverstok. Ze richtte het ding op haar gewaad en zei: "_Sanitato_."

Direct zag het gewaad er een stuk schoner uit en met een tevreden gezicht trok Rose het aan. Ze deed de deur van het slot en snoof de heerlijke geuren die uit de keuken kwamen op. Ze liep de trap af en zag dat Jake net klaar was met het avondeten.

"Zo, jij hield het lang vol," zei hij grijnzend.

"Dat had ik net even nodig," vond Rose. "Nu nog even een goede maaltijd en ik kan heerlijk gaan slapen." Jake knikte begrijpend en schoof een bord vol met spaghetti naar haar toe.

"Ik ben niet de beste kok uit de wijde omtrek, maar dat is me vergeven, hopelijk," zei hij. Rose glimlachte stralend naar hem en begon toen met haar spaghetti, wat heerlijk smaakte. Het was dan ook een lange tijd geleden dat ze een behoorlijke maaltijd voorgeschoteld had gekregen.

Na het eten maakte Rose de keuken schoon. Ze vond dat ze in ieder geval íets moest doen om Jake te bedanken voor al zijn zorgen. Ze deed de afwas en haalde het stof weg. Na deze klus ging ze naar haar kamer, stapte in bed en viel vrijwel direct in een heerlijke, droomloze slaap.


	4. Hoofstuk 3

Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

De volgende dag werd Rose wakker met het gevoel dat ze eindelijk een keer uitgeslapen was. Het was nog doodstil in het huis, hoewel de zon allang op was en door het enkele raam Rose's kamer in scheen. Ze stond op en deed het raam een eind open. Genietend hing ze naar buiten en keek ze of ze iemand zag. Het dorp was uitgestorven, net als de vorige dag. Rose zuchtte en sloot de deur.

Ze liep de trap af en liep naar de keuken, op zoek naar Jake. Hij was niet in de keuken, en ook niet in de woonkamer. Ze liet zich op de bank zaten en keek om zich heen. Haar blik bleef hangen bij de foto's op de schouw en Rose stond op om de foto's dit keer wél van dichterbij te bekijken.

Op de eerste foto stond een klein jongetje die sprekend op een miniatuurversie van Jake leek. Rose veegde het stof er af en bekeek de foto wat beter. Ja, het was een kleine Jake, die met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht voor de boerderij stond. In zijn hand had hij een halstertouw, dat vastzat aan een kleine, dikke, grijze pony. Het was dus zeker dat ze paarden hadden gehad.

Rose hoorde een deur dichtvallen en draaide zich om. Jake kwam de kamer inlopen met een grote zak over zijn schouder. Hij grijnsde toen hij Roze zag.

"Eindelijk wakker? Ik zie dat je de familiefoto's hebt gevonden," zei hij en hij gooide de grote zak op de bank. Iets in de zak spartelde wild. Jake zag Rose er een beetje angstig naar kijken en glimlachte weer. "Ik hoop dat je van konijn houdt."

"Als het moet eet ik alles," zei Rose, die haar blik afwende van de zak en weer naar de foto's keek. Op de tweede foto stond een iets oudere Jake in het midden van wat waarschijnlijk zijn ouders waren. Ze zagen er erg netjes uit, en op de achtergrond stond het kleine kerkje van het dorp, voordat het was afgebrand. Het was duidelijk dat ze net uit de kerk kwamen, of van plan waren er naartoe te gaan. Jake was naast Rose komen staan en veegde het stof van de rest van de lijsten.

"Ik kijk eigenlijk nooit meer naar deze foto's." Hij pakte het derde en laatste lijstje op en keek er met gefronste wenkbrauwen naar. "Die paarden waren mijn leven."

Rose keek van Jake naar de foto en weer terug. Op de foto stond hij met zijn ouders in het midden van een zestal paarden. Ze waren er in alle maten, van een enorm trekpaard tot de dikke, grijze pony van de eerste foto. De hele familie leek uiterst gelukkig, en onbewust ging er een steek door Rose maag. Wat had zij graag zo'n jeugd gehad.

"Wat is er met de paarden gebeurd?"

"Ze zijn allemaal verkocht. Mijn vader werd te oud om voor ze te zorgen en ik zat het grootste deel van het jaar op school, dus dat was ook geen optie. En mijn moeder, die had het nooit zo op paarden. Ze kon er wel mee omgaan, maar begreep die liefde die mijn vader en ik voor die beesten koesterden gewoon niet." Jake keek Rose weer even aan, en zijn stem klonk verassend schor. Hij wierp een blik op haar gewaad en toverde een glimlach tevoorschijn. "Dat gewaad wat je aan hebt kan echt niet meer. Hoelang heb je daar wel niet in gelopen?"

Rose plukte even aan het gewaad wat ze aan had en probeerde het een beetje glad te strijken. Terwijl ze dat deed dacht ze na over hoelang ze het al aan had. "Een paar weken, denk ik. Ik heb nog geen tijd gehad om een kledingwinkel in te lopen en een nieuwe uit te zoeken. En daarbij, ik heb geen geld."

"Je mag wel wat gewaden van mijn moeder hebben. Het is niet supermodern, maar in ieder geval schoon. Kom mee, dan laat ik je het zien," zei Jake, en hij ging Rose net als de vorige avond voor naar boven.

Ze kreeg van hem een aantal gewaden, waaronder degene die volgens Jake zijn moeder's beste gewaad was geweest. Rose had geprotesteerd, maar daar wilde hij niets van weten. Het was sonde om die kleding hier zo te laten liggen, als ze ook een tweede leven konden krijgen.

's Middags aten ze samen het konijn, wat verbazend goed smaakte. Rose was van plan om na het eten weer verder te trekken. Ze was tot de conclusie gekomen dat ze beter niet op één plek kon blijven en ze moest snel een plan bedenken om een enigszins normaal leven te kunnen gaan leiden. Want zo kon het niet verder, daar was ze inmiddels wel achter gekomen.

"Ik ga zo weer verder," deelde Rose mee. Jake reageerde in de eerste instantie niet, maar nam een slok van zijn wijn. Daarna zuchtte hij.

"Ik dacht al dat je dat zou gaan zeggen. Je was leuk gezelschap, als ik het mag zeggen. Ik hoop dat je nog een keertje langskomt." Hij glimlachte en Rose lachte terug.

"Reken daar maar op."

En zo kwam het dat Rose een paar uur laten het dorp weer uitliep, met een grote rugzak op haar rug met daarin genoeg eten voor een week en een paar schone gewaden. Ze liep gestaag verder, niet wetend waar ze naartoe zou gaan. Naar wie zou ze toe kunnen gaan? Wie zou haar willen helpen? Die vraag bleef een hele tijd door Rose's hoop spoken tot ze een ineens een ingeving kreeg. _Perkamentus_. Hij zou haar vast wel willen helpen, dat had hij al eerder gedaan. Toen Rose's moeder net was gestorven had hij haar bij zich geroepen en geruststellend tegen haar gesproken. Hij had haar gezegd dat ze altijd naar hem toe kon komen als ze hulp nodig had. En dat had ze nu zeker.

Ze verdwijnselde naar Zweinsveld, het dorpje naast Zweinstein. Het was mei, voorzover Rose besef had van de tijd, dus zou Perkamentus op dit moment als schoolhoofd op de school aanwezig zijn. Ze had daar de grootste kans om hem te kunnen spreken. Langzaam liep ze naar de grote smeedijzeren hekken en duwde er eentje open. Krakend gaf het hek mee, het kostte Rose verbazingwekkend weinig kracht. Het verbaasde haar dat de school niet beter was beveiligd nu de Heer van het Duister was teruggekeerd. Het was erg warm, dus deed Rose de kap van haar mantel haar beneden. Ze hoopte dat ze het kantoor van Perkamentus nog zou kunnen vinden.

Het gazon was nog precies zoals het was toen Rose twee jaar geleden afstudeerde. Het grote meer was spiegelglad, en de Beukwilg stond nog altijd op zijn plek. Het Verboden bos zag er niet echt dreigend uit, zo in de heldere middagzon. Er waren geen leerlingen buiten, wat Rose nogmaals verbaasde. Waarschijnlijk zaten ze allemaal in het Grote Zaal, bezig aan het avondeten.

Rose liep langs het huisje van Hagrid, wat er verbazingwekkend onbewoond uitzag. Gestaag liep ze verder naar de voordeuren van de school, die ze openduwde. Binnen was alles doodstil, buiten het rumoer dat uit de Grote Zaal kwam. Weer kwam Rose niemand tegen, en dat was iets wat haar toch wel een beetje ongerust maakte. Zou de school niet extra beveiligd moeten zijn nu de Heer van het Duister weer aan de macht is?

Ze stond stil in de grote hal, en dacht na over wat ze zou gaan doen. De Grote Zaal binnenstormen leek haar geen goed idee, maar hoogstwaarschijnlijk zou Perkamentus daarbinnen aan het avondeten zitten. Rose besloot om toch maar naar Perkamentus' kantoor te lopen, hij zou al snel klaar zijn met eten en terugkeren naar zijn kamer.

Rose bleef staan voor de stenen waterspuwers die haar scheidden van de trap die naar zijn kantoor zouden leiden. Ze dacht na over het wachtwoord, maar geen van de favoriete snoepjes van Perkamentus die Rose kon bedenken bleken het wachtwoord te zijn. Ze begon enigszins in paniek te raken. Wat als Perkamentus geen schoolhoofd meer was? Dan liep ze misschien regelrecht in de val! Ze wilde net omdraaien om de school weer uit te vluchten, toen ze oog in oog stond met de persoon die ze het meest had gehaat in haar schooltijd; Vilder.

Ook hij was geen steek veranderd. Hij had nog steeds dezelfde afschuwelijke kledingsmaak en zijn grijns was zoals die altijd was geweest. Zelfs Mevrouw Norks was van de partij, ook al had Rose nog zo vaak gehoopt dat het beest de dood zou vinden.

"Ah, een indringer. U wilde het schoolhoofd spreken?" zei Vilder. Hij grijnsde zelfvoldaan, en een rilling liep over Rose's rug. Ze wist nu vrijwel zeker dat Perkamentus híer in ieder geval niet aanwezig was en dat ze moest maken dat ze wegkwam.

"Nou, eigenlijk niet," antwoordde Rose, in een poging schamper te klinken. "Tussen haakjes, wie is het geliefde schoolhoofd?"

"Ik." Een persoon met vettig zwart haar en een tanige huid kwam tevoorschijn uit de schaduwen. Rose's hart leek even stil te staan. Sneep, het nieuwe schoolhoofd? _Sneep_? Kennelijk was die gedachte van haar gezicht af te lezen, want Sneep zei lijzig: "Ja, dat had u niet verwacht hè?"

"Waar is Perkamentus?"

"U loopt achter, jongedame. Perkamentus is dood. Hij is vermoord door -" begon Vilder gretig, maar Sneep kapte hem af.

"Professor Perkamentus geeft hier niet langer les. Als u goed heeft opgelet in uw weg hiernaartoe, zal de witte tombe u vast wel zijn opgevallen," zei Sneep. Hij kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en keek Rose bijna schattend aan. "Maar mag ik u vragen wat u hier doet?"

"Ik was volledig in de waan dat Perkamentus nog leefde," zei Rose, en ze begon langzaam achteruit te lopen. Onder haar gewaad had ze haar toverstok weer vastgegrepen. Rose wilde verder praten, maar kwam niet verder dan haar mond opendoen, toen er een vierde stem klonk.

"ZIJ! GRIJP HAAR!" Een vrouw kwam de hoek om hollen, helemaal opgewonden. Haar haar zwiepte om haar gezicht en ze trok haar toverstok onder haar gewaad vandaan. Rose stond aan de grond vastgenageld van schrik en het duurde een paar seconden voor ze doorhad dat ze werd aangevallen. "_Paralitis_! PARALITIS!" krijste de vrouw.

"NEE, ALECTO, NEE!" riep Sneep eroverheen. Hij blokkeerde de spreuk die langs Rose schoot en hemzelf bijna raakte en richtte zijn stok toen op de vrouw die Alecto heette. Rose had ook snel haar toverstok onder haar gewaad vandaan getrokken en wilde een tegenspreuk gillen toen er een aantal leerlingen de hoek om kwamen rennen. Kennelijk hadden Alecto en Sneep zo hard gegild dat ze de aandacht van de mensen in de Grote Zaal hadden getrokken.

Al snel volgden een aantal leraren. Rose herkende Banning, de kleine leraar Bezweringen en Slakhoorn, van Toverdranken. Ze trokken beide hun toverstok en verder bijgestaan door een stuk of vijf andere leraren. Rose was van de schok bekomen en besloot de toeschouwers te negeren. Ze richtte haar toverstok op Alecto en riep:

"_Expelliarmus_!" Op hetzelfde moment als zij gilden Banning en Sneep ook een spreuk. Alecto werd van de grond af geblazen en gaf even licht, toen knalde ze hard tegen een levensgroot schilderij wat tegenover de twee waterspuwers hing. Ze bleef in een slap hoopje op de grond liggen. Hijgend bleef Rose staan en keek om zich heen, met haar toverstok in de aanslag.

Het was één grote ravage, verschillende spreuken hadden schilderijen kapotgeslagen en een harnas lag in duizenden stukken op de grond. Leerlingen stonden geschokt te wijzen en te fluisteren. Sommige leken niet te weten wat ze moesten doen, lachen of huilen. Sneep keek naar Rose en richtte zijn toverstok op haar. Zonder te weten waarom liet ze haar toverstok zakken en liet zich door hem vervloeken. Met een klap belandde ze op de grond, buiten bewustzijn.


End file.
